Be Safe, My Dearest Bella
by TwilightVamp21
Summary: Bella's parents' have a secret. They've kept it hidden in the shadows for 17 years. When Bella moves to Forks for her own protection, what will she discover hidden in this small town? Full Summary inside trust me, it'll be worth reading!Adult themes!


**Full Summary!!--- Bella's parents have a secret. They've kept it in the shadows for 17 years. When Bella is sent to Forks to live with her Dad, she meets the Cullens'. Instead of that 'love at first sight' moment, she finds herself caught up in a love triangle. Can the Cullens' save her from Death? Will they ever stop tring to win her over? Bella must make a decision...will she make the right one? In a matter of Love or Death, Bella may just have to choose Death to keep the Cullen family from falling apart... All normal pairings(at first), not All human.**

**~I3Emmett!!~**

* * *

**~Third Person POV~**

One of the cloaked men stepped through the open window and watched as the woman tended to her daily chores. She hummed a cheery tune while doing the laundry and laughed, occasionally, when turning to the television.

Suddenly, a voice.

"Hello, Ms. Swan."

She spun around to face, non-other-than, Caius, the man she'd met in Volterra while on her second honeymoon.

"You, but...but...how?" She stammered.

Another man, Marcus, folded his hands behind his back and was at Caius's side within a fraction of a second. "Ms. Swan, we do not have time for your stupidity, all was explained 17 years ago, when we made the deal. Where is she, Renee?"

Finally comprehending, the woman backed up a few feet and spoke slowly, her voice strong. "We made a deal, and that deal was; Bella is to be handed over to you on her 18th birthday. My deadline isn't up-"

"She was promised to us!" Losing his temper, Caius took her by the throat and threw her backward.

"Brother," Marcus put a restraining hand on his shoulder. "The human is right, we were to have her on the celebratory day of her 18th year on Earth. She is not at fault here, we are."

He turned swiftly and walked out the door, the other 4 men behind him.

"We shall see you in due time, Ms Swan. Enjoy your last days with your daughter..." He pulled the hood over his head and stalked out the door behind the other vampires.

Sobbing and breathing ruggedly, Renee stumbled through the hallway. She flicked the light on in the small kitchen and searched the wall, blindly, for the phone.

She, shakily, dialed a number and tried to steady her breathing as it rang.

"Hello, Operator." A woman said, her tone sounding very tired and annoyed.

"Charlie Swan, please."

Obviously sensing the distress in her tone, the woman said, "One moment, please." and hastily put her through.

A few rings later, a gruffy sounding man answered, "Hello?"

"Ch-Charlie, it's Renee."

There was a brief pause before he spoke again.

"Renee, it's really you?"

"Yes, it's me."

"God, Renee, you sound terrible, are you okay, is something wrong?"

"It's not me, Charlie...it's Bella...the deadline's almost up."

*** * ***

**~Bella's POV~**

"I still don't see why your shipping me off to live with Charlie. We havn't even spoken to each other in years, why would he suddenly want to change that?"

"Bella, I know you see things differently, but, to him, your still his little girl. He just wants to spend some quality time with you."

She gave me those sad, lonely, puppy dog eyes and I couldn't refuse. I really didn't have an argument. Maybe it was time for a little change...

I looked at the ground, unable to meet her eyes.

"Just, think about, kay?"

I nodded, weakly. As she walked out the door, Renee gave me a small kiss on the cheek with an emphasized "mwha" sound.

Maybe, just maybe, Renee was right. Maybe he did just want to see his daughter again...

**

* * *

**

**Well, there you have it; the first chapter of my latest story Be Safe, My Bearest Bella. Please review, even it you didn't like it. I like to hear everyones opinion. 2nd chapter will be out this weekend and it will be longer than the first. Thank you for reading!!**

** ~I3Emmett!!~**


End file.
